gtafandomcom_de-20200215-history
Lester Crest
'''Lester John Crest ist ein Charakter sowie einer der Komplizen aus Grand Theft Auto V und Grand Theft Auto Online, der Michael, Trevor und Franklin bei der Vorbereitung von Raubüberfällen unterstützt. Ihm gehört die Textilfabrik Darnell Bros., in der die Planungen stattfinden. Außerdem kommt er auch in Grand Theft Auto Online vor, in dem er Aufträge an den Online-Protagonisten vergibt. Er leidet an einer Schwundkrankheit, weshalb er Gehhilfe und Rollstuhl braucht, um sich fortzubewegen. Er ist ein Hacker und plant meist zusammen mit Michael die Raubüberfälle. Er ist auch Auftraggeber von Franklins Attentatsmissionen. Lester fühlt sich aufgrund seines von der Außenwelt eher abgeschotteten Leben oft sehr einsam, dies erwähnt er auch des Öfteren, wenn man sich im Online-Modus länger nicht bei ihm meldet, außerdem scheint er wegen seiner Schwundkrankheit an Komplexen zu leiden. Zudem könnte man ihn als paranoide Persönlichkeit beschreiben, da er Kameras vor seiner Haustür und eine Hundegebellautomatik installiert hat, was davon zeugt, dass er Angst vor ungebetenen Gästen hat. Jedoch kann man das bei seinem Job als professioneller Hacker, Kopfgeld- und Attentatsauftraggeber und Überfallplanungsprofi doch nachvollziehen. Er scheint einen sehr hohen IQ zu haben. Missionsauftritte Grand Theft Auto V * Freundschaftsanfrage * Inspektion des Juweliers * Der Juwelenraub * Der Hotelmord * Mord mit vielen Zielen * Der Merryweather-Raubüberfall * Der Sittenmord * Der Mord im Bus * Mord auf der Baustelle * Vorbereitung für das Ding in Paleto * Ausspähen des großen Dings * Das Bureau ausmisten * Die Pläne des Architekten * Das große Ding * Die dritte Alternative Grand Theft Auto Online miniatur|Lesters Pixelbild aus der [[Trackify|Trackify-App]] * Bullenjagd (Auftraggeber; nicht persönlich) * Auf die Piste, fertig, los! (Auftraggeber; nicht persönlich) * Ein Job für einen Titan (Auftraggeber; nicht persönlich) * Letzter Heli aus LS (Auftraggeber; nicht persönlich) * Unterlagen-Überflieger (Auftraggeber; nicht persönlich) * Explosiver Job (Auftraggeber; nicht persönlich) * Zu Lande, zu See, in der Luft (Auftraggeber; nicht persönlich) * Gefährlicher Anhänger (Auftraggeber; nicht persönlich) * Umkämpfte Anhänger (Auftraggeber; nicht persönlich) * Der Knaller (Auftraggeber; nicht persönlich) * Befreiungsaktion (Auftraggeber; nicht persönlich) * Das Parkhaus (Auftraggeber; nicht persönlich) * Hacker (Auftraggeber; nicht persönlich) * Ausmanövriert (Auftraggeber; nicht persönlich) * Amerikanische Exporte (Auftraggeber; nicht persönlich) * Chemikalienbeschaffung (Auftraggeber; nicht persönlich) * Aktien und Akten (Auftraggeber; nicht persönlich) * Einen an der Waffe (Auftraggeber; nicht persönlich) * Einen an der Waffe II (Auftraggeber; nicht persönlich) * Der Fleeca-Überfall * Der Pacific-Standard-Raub Trivia * Er hat eine Vorliebe für Schwulenpornos, die er auf seinen Festplatten hortet. * Er mag genau wie Michaels Sohn Jimmy Ego-Shooter-Spiele. * In GTA Online stellt sich heraus, dass die Hackerin Paige Harris seine Assistentin ist (Der Fleeca-Überfall). * In Lesters Haus hängt ein Poster mit der Aufschrift „Accept the Truth“ (dt. Akzeptiere die Wahrheit; eine Epsilon-Mission trägt denselben Namen). aus der Mystery-Serie „ “ besitzt ein Poster mit exakt demselben Foto und derselben Schrift, auf dem „I want to believe“ (dt. Ich möchte daran glauben) steht. * Sein Beta- oder Deckname während der Entwicklung des Spiels war „Jerry Cole“. Im Rush-Casting-Aufruf wird er als „behinderter IT-Experte und krimineller Informationenanbieter“ beschrieben. Laut damaliger Beschreibung ist er 53. * Lester sollte eigentlich noch weitere Überfall(-vorbereitungsmissionen) in Auftrag geben, die aber aus der Endfassung gestrichen wurden (siehe Beta-Fassung). * Auf Lesters schwarzem Laptop kleben Logos und Schriftzüge von: ** einer Kreatur mit Cap und Mundtuch ** „All your bank details are belong to us“ (dt. Eure ganzen Bankverbindungen gehören zu uns), Anspielung auf „ “ ** „“ ** „Hackers“ ** Pißwasser Pils ** einem Außerirdischen mit roter Mütze vor einem Laptop ** einem Torpedo ** „{java.update() ;} Coffeeshop – Est 2004“ ** The Open Road ** einem Auge mit drei Sehnerven ** „FR33 L35T3R“ (= 83FR3!T L35T3R) ** „Go frag your self“ (dt. Frag dich (= Internet-Jargon: Bring dich um!), von engl. „Go fuck yourself!“ (dt. Fick dich ins Knie!) ** Misfire Games ** „Cover your Ass“ unter einem Atomzeichen (dt. Hand vor den Arsch) ** „Hacker“-Logo (Abwandlung des Facade-Logos) Siehe auch * Lesters Lifeinvader-Profil en:Lester Crest es:Lester Crest fr:Lester Crest hu:Lester Crest pl:Lester Crest pt:Lester Crest ru:Лестер Крест vi:Lester Crest Kategorie:Anspielungen auf Film und Fernsehen Kategorie:Grand-Theft-Auto-V-Charaktere Kategorie:Grand-Theft-Auto-V-Auftraggeber Kategorie:Grand-Theft-Auto-Online-Charaktere Kategorie:Grand-Theft-Auto-Online-Auftraggeber Kategorie:Unternehmer Kategorie:Komplizen